


Swap

by rinoahyuna



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aimoto - Freeform, Crack, M/M, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinoahyuna/pseuds/rinoahyuna
Summary: “The next words out of your mouth better be “I’m sorry.” and “Here’s the antidote.”





	Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from Tumblr

 

“I honestly didn’t think it would work!” Aiba exclaimed with a wince (but the lip twitch didn't escape his notice, so he's certain Aiba was either lying or exaggerating), and for all the things Jun hoped he could be better at, finding this supposedly tragic situation funny, certainly wasn’t one of them.  
  
He grabbed the front of his shirt and took another peek, chuckling in combined amusement and disbelief at the sight of very bouncy, and obviously very feminine set of breasts that magically popped up under his shirt after he ate those ‘magical chocolates’ Aiba gave him as a gift. He’d resisted the urge to put his hands on them to cop a feel, knowing for certain Aiba would then ask to do the same.  
  
“But they did, oh my god, can I see, can I see?”  
  
He mentally rolled his eyes and let go of his shirt, crossing his arms over the swell on his chest and feeling entirely justified to punch Aiba in the face for several obvious reasons, him turning into a muscled female seriously topping the list.   
  
He hadn’t gathered enough courage to check the status down below, but judging how loose the front of his pants felt like at the moment, he was certain his dick and his balls have all but disappeared in thin air, too.  
  
“Jun-chaannnn!” Aiba wailed, overdramatically, migrating next to Jun on the sofa before he even realized it. “Come on, let me just –“  
  
“You’re stupid if you think I’m letting your pervert hands anywhere near me,” he grumbled, shoving Aiba away with a little too much force than what’s probably necessary. Aiba whined, grabby hands catching his arms and tugging. “Keep your hands to yourself, I said!”  
  
“But Jun-chan –“  
  
He slapped a hand to Aiba’s mouth to stop him talking, feeling his breasts jiggle at the movement, Aiba’s eyes following the action with something akin to wonder brimming brightly behind his eyes. He could feel Aiba’s lips moving under his hand, the jerk, grunting as he shift away, biting his tongue to keep his smile from spilling.  
  
“The next words out of that perverted mouth of yours better be ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘Here’s the antidote’, because if not, I swear I won’t be held responsible for breaking your jaw right here, right now.” he quipped, knowing he sounded not even the least bit upset about the whole thing.   
  
He was probably even complaining just for the heck of it, because it honestly felt like his curiosity was winning over his more sensible side this time. It also didn’t help that he had a feeling Aiba had intentionally fed him those chocolates for his own dubious amusement, but knowing so didn’t help dampening his own curious desire to see who broke first.  
  
The feel of Aiba’s hand – warm and curious – sliding across the swell of his left breast was as surprising as the feel of Aiba’s lips against the underside of his jaw. Then those dexterous fingers stroke upwards and found his nipple hard and budding under Aiba’s fingertips, and he moaned, the sound itself a plea before he could even stop it.  
  
Soon, he was lying on the couch on his back, Aiba’s body pinning him down, his shirt bunched up to his armpits, and Aiba breathing warm air into his skin, touching him and touching him, as if the other man was relearning him through touch alone.  
  
The sensation was overwhelming, he could barely think past it.  
  
“ – course I have it, Jun-chan, what kind of guy do you take me for?” Aiba was murmuring, lips trailing the path from the valley of his hopefully temporary breasts down to his stomach, and further down, the warmth was making his head spin despite his earlier complaints. His eyes popped open at the admission, opened his mouth to say something but Aiba had chosen that exact moment to dip his fingers in, pulled them out and slipped them into his mouth for a taste, and Jun knew the game was over before it even began.


End file.
